


Heirs

by beingnonexistent



Category: South Park
Genre: Babies, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Royalty, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingnonexistent/pseuds/beingnonexistent
Summary: Marriage was something that Stan never thought would come around as quickly as it did, but being the prince of his mother and father’s kingdom had always reminded him that he would have to follow in their footsteps. He just hopes his King isn’t like the rest, but that’s probably not true at all.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: South Park Mpreg Discord Secret Santa





	Heirs

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for Sparky on Discord as a Secret Santa gift! Merry Christmas dude! I hope you like it!! :D

It was time, although Stan was nowhere near prepared for what was about to occur. He wasn’t ready for this, he wasn’t ready to be a Queen, to be a mother, to be someone who he doesn’t want to be, he wanted his own kingdom, he wanted his own life, not to be stuck down by rules and his King’s orders. 

He had seen how the other Queens were treated by their Kings, in his mind, he knew that he would turn out like all of them, a mother of several children, and unable to escape from his King’s wrath. He didn’t want this, Stan didn’t want to live the rest of his life like this, the way his mother and father wanted him to be, and that only reason was that he knew how they all turned out, how he was most likely going to turn out, and it made his skin crawl with fear, with fear and dismay.

His mother didn’t make him feel any better about it either, not at all. “You’ll look beautiful in this dress, Stanley, and even better when you’re with child,” She commented with an evident smile present on her face while she watched the servants fiddle with frills and bows so that Stan looked as pristine as he could on his wedding day. The raven simply rolled his eyes, and moved his gaze away from his mother and over to the gloves that had just been slipped onto his skinny fingers. 

“I look like a girl, mom,” He replied to her, but his voice was quiet. He didn’t really want her to hear him retaliate, yet at the same time, that feeling was quite the opposite. “You’re going to be a Queen, Stan. Queens do not wear anything else but dresses,” She told him sternly with a change of tone, but she soon returned to that sweet voice afterward. “You’ll be pregnant by the end of the month anyhow, and as soon as that happens, I’m sure life will flow by as it did with your father and I. Shelly was the same, and I’m positive that it’ll be the same for you,” Sharon explained, and gave her son a loving hug as soon as his dress was fixed. 

Stan sunk into her embrace, and took in the motherly scent she had always managed to have, although he was forced into this marriage, especially by his parents, he knew that it was for a good reason. This thought didn’t soothe his mind as much as he wanted it to though, for he was terrified to meet his future husband, and his future children’s father.

“I hope you’re right, I really do.”

* * *

The wedding hall was full, absolutely packed to the brim, with family and friends. Every row had family from both Stan and Kyle’s sides, and they were all eager to see them marry, to see them become the new rulers of their own kingdom.

Stan didn’t know how to feel about it anymore, he didn’t know how this would all turn out, and he didn’t even know what his husband looks like. He didn’t want to be marrying someone he wasn’t even attracted to, for that would be a tad bit awkward in the bedroom. 

This was his moment, his moment that his parents had been preparing him for, ever since he was young. This was his moment to walk down the aisle, to his lover, to his husband, to his King. 

The feeling of his heart beating out of his chest, and the noise ringing through his ears after every step he took made everything all the more terrifying than what his mother explained it to be. These were his last steps of freedom, his last steps before he signs his life away to someone he’s never even met before. 

Did he want to do this? Did he even have a choice? His future husband was getting closer and closer to him and he was clueless as to whether he wanted to even reach the alter. Everything around him became ear-splittingly loud, including the once soft clicks of his high heels as they made contact with the concrete, yet carpeted floor underneath him. He couldn’t think straight anymore, he couldn’t think straight to start with, all his life had been brought to this moment, and now- now it was happening, Stan wanted it all to end, and to go back to what it used to be. 

He didn’t want to marry, he didn’t want to be a Queen to a kingdom with an abusive King and millions of children like his parents wanted him to do. This was all a terrible idea, all something Stan didn’t want, he needed to go, he needed to get out of that wedding hall and never look back…

Right?

His father never let go of his arm, which never gave him the chance to flee, to escape and make something out of his own life. He was permanently stuck to this life, and he had no control anymore over what was going to happen next. 

“Welcome family and friends, children, and loved ones, to this ceremony to remember. We are all gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Kyle Broflovski and Stanley Marsh, and on this day, they will both unite, and create their own kingdom for the homeless to be sheltered, and the poor to be gifted,” the priest preached, his hands risen in the air.

Everything felt so surreal to Stan, as if he was the main role in a Shakespeare play. He didn’t know how to act, how to feel, and his surroundings felt as if they were melting, crumbling and deteriorating, as if the whole room was lit aflame. 

The vows were said, more like uttered when Stan had to speak, and then they had to exchange the rings. They both hadn’t seen each other yet, neither of them had been able to get a good look at one another and Stan was terrified in case his future husband wasn’t the best looking, or if he didn’t find Stan attractive enough. All those thoughts were flying about in his mind, and they wouldn’t die down or subside into a soft white noise in the back of his head like he wished them to.

“Do you, Kyle Broflovski, take Stanley Marsh to be your lawfully wedded wife, to create life with him, and to be with him till the day you pass?” The priest asked the redhead, turning his attention over and giving him a stern look. Kyle took a moment to reply, but when he did, no trace of fear, shyness, or dismay could be heard in his words. “I do,” He replied, which earned the priest to nod in agreement. 

Now, it was his turn, and he was more than terrified. “Great, so, do you, Stanley Marsh, take Kyle Broflovski to be your lawfully wedded husband, to create life with him, and to be with him till the day you pass?” He then asked the raven, giving him that same look as he did with Kyle.

But Stan couldn’t let anything out of his mouth, for he was finding it incredibly hard to speak at that moment. “I- uh... “ He began, the thought of letting another sound out of his mouth terrifying him, but he had to do so, he had to do so for his mother’s sake. “I do... “ He whispered, and hung his head to the ground.

“So, from this day forth, Stanley Marsh and Kyle Broflovski will be known as a married couple, congratulations to you both,” The priest explained, before stepping back. “You may exchange rings, and kiss the bride.”

And that’s what they did, stan turned to face Kyle as he did to face Stan, letting them both get a good look at each other for the first time. He was beautiful, tall and masculine, pale-skinned, freckled all over and bore the brightest green eyes, and he has the straightest teeth once he let out a toothy smile, Stan instantly came to love everything about his ner husband. just by looking at him, but he still had hope that his looks might not be deceiving.

Their lips interlocked seconds after, and Stan felt as Kyle wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. His lips felt so soft, so plump and full, and his smell was fresh, creamy and fresh. He seemed perfect, and Stan already was loving what kyle had to offer.

* * *

The ceremony was exactly how Stan pictured it, full to the brim of guests, and very lively. He was very appreciative of this though, it showed how much his mother, and Kyle’s parents cared to make sure everything was perfect. 

Stan took a seat, because he had to, down at the buffet table. It stretched from one corner of the hall to the other, and was full of delicious-looking food. All the Queens had to be seated during the ceremony, and were unable to stand, for only Kings were able to roam free. It had been this way for Stan his whole life, so doing so was second nature to him.

“Here, take a seat and I’ll be right back with a drink and something for us to eat,” Kyle told his new wife, and helped him down into the throne at the end of the table. Stan was appreciative, and kissed his husband on the cheek as a way of saying thank you before the redhead went off to do what he said.

“Congratulations, by the way,” Someone began, which earned Stan to turn his head to meet the person who had spoken. It was Leo, Stan’s childhood best friend, and he was looking well. The blond rubbed at his pregnant belly under the table, for he carried Eric’s child in there. 

“Leo- thank you for coming, I heard that you’re nearing your due date, am I correct?” Stan asked him, and gave him a soft smile. Leo nodded, and looked up at him, “Yes, two more weeks to go and I’ll be nine months along,” He explained to the other, and that was when Kyle returned with his drinks. “Oh, I’m sorry, I would have brought you a drink if I had known,” Kyle apologized, and handed Stan his drink, but the blond laughed and brushed it aside. “No need to apologize, I have got myself a drink anyhow,” He replied, smiling still.

“Oh, that’s good then, it’s very nice to meet you, I’m Kyle,” The redhead introduced himself, and stuck his hand out for the other to shake, and he did so, “Nice to meet you too! My name is Leopold, but you can call me Leo, and I’m currently about to explode because this baby’s so big,” the blond replied, and stood from the table for a second to show off his rather big stomach. 

“Gosh, nearing the end of your pregnancy? Wow, I bet you and your partner are excited to meet the little one!” Kyle replied, and took a sip of his drink. “Yes, well- I think I’m more excited than the father, but none the matter, I hope he steps up when they’re born,” Leo explained to them, rubbing at the heavy mass he carried. “Is it hard? Being pregnant, I mean,” Stan then went on to ask the blond, for he knew he would have to do the same at some point, his mother expected it of him, and so did the townspeople. “Oh yes, it does take up all of your energy, strength, and will power- especially when you’re doing it on your own, but every kick, move and wriggle from your baby is worth it,” He explained to Stan, a soft look on his face. 

And that was when Eric arrived, drunk already and continuing to get drunker and drunker. “Leo I brought you a drink,” The King began, and placed a glass down in front of the blond rather sloppily. “Eric, that’s a glass of port,” He told his so-called lover, which made Stan and Kyle chuckle a little. “Oh- that’s mine,” Eric corrected, removing the glass from the table and placing another one down. Leo rolled his eyes, and rested his head on his hand, “That’s another glass of port, Eric,” He corrected, rubbing at his eyes.

“What’s wrong with that? At least be- be grateful that I brought you a drink!” Eric became defensive, removing the glass from the table once again. “I can’t drink port, Eric. I can’t drink any alcohol while I’m pregnant! Do you want me to hurt the baby?” Leo replied to him, but never attempted to look back at him.

“Just fucking drink it, and stop being a pussy,” Eric replied, getting real close to the blond in an uncomfortable way, and both Stan and Kyle didn’t like the look of it. “Pardon me for intervening, but if he drinks that, he could really hurt the baby, and they’re so close to being born, you don’t want to hurt them on the last stretch, do you?” Kyle asked the brunette, and shifted in his seat.

Eric looked up at him in his drunk state, his eyes glazed over, “He’s being ungrateful, I brought him a drink when he’s supposed to ask me first, and he won’t even take a sip,” Eric replied to him, before standing upright once again. “Next time, I won’t bother,” he added, before slapping the back of Leo’s head and walking off.

Stan and Kyle’s gaze moved over to Leo, and watched as he rubbed at where Eric had hurt him, “it’s alright, he’s just drunk,” The blond explained, and smiles softly, although you could tell he was unhappy with what was going on in his life. “He’ll… he’ll apologize when he’s realized what he’s done.”

* * *

‘I think I hate the feeling, but I’m not too sure at this point. Everything inside me doesn’t- feel as it used to, before I was forced to dress up and pretend I’m someone I’m not, and now the thought of me bringing a child into this world, a world that I know they’ll hate, it brings me to tears. I want my baby, my child, my little human being to live their life the way they want to, to marry when they’re ready, to have children when they wish too, all the pain I’ve been through while thinking about how my life will turn out has really pushed me away from carrying on my life, and now I do have a child on the way, I know that I do not want them to have similar thoughts as I did when they come of age. My baby will love their life, for I and Kyle will give them a life to love. I will do right by myself and by my child, they already deserve the world and I know they will make a good life for themself. All I need is faith, in myself, Kyle and our little one. I know the grass will be greener on the other side, but now I need to try my best to get us to the other side… We have time, It’ll work out. - Stanley, 13/09/1846’

He had to get it out one way or another, and the only thought that went through his mind was to get it onto paper, somewhere he could look upon in years to come to just witness how far he progressed. He didn’t know why he did it, all of his hormones were mixed up from his pregnancy, for he now was pregnant, and his thought process seemed affected by that factor. He just hoped he could keep himself together for the baby shower.

With a sigh, Stan took the paper in his hand and folded it up until it was small enough to fit into his pocket, never really caring if the ink he used was still drying. He knew he had to move soon, otherwise the main guest of the shower wouldn’t be there to receive the gifts, well- Kyle was the one to get the gifts, and he was to pass them onto him because it was considered rude for anyone other than Queen’s to talk to him, likewise with other Queens during their baby showers. It was how it had always worked, and Stan didn’t mind it that much, for half of the Kings at such parties were drunk out of their minds.

He had to get through this, it wouldn’t be so bad… hopefully.

It was similar to the wedding reception, the baby shower, with all the Queens seated, and the Kings able to roam free as they please. Stan didn’t see it the slightest bit fair, but he had to manage it. “How’s Henry treating you?” Stan was the first to ask Leo, a smile present on his face as he finished the last bit of his drink. Leo had given birth now, to a healthy baby boy, and he was the squishiest baby Stan had seen for a while. “Oh gosh, Stan, he is just perfect, my perfect little man,” The blond replied to him with glazed eyes, his lips plump and thick with happiness as each corner stretched from ear to ear with happiness. “And we’ve already got another on the way, my father was pleased to find out that we had a boy, and he said he feels like we’re having another boy too,” Leo added, and softly twirled a lock of his son’s hair gently with his finger.

Stan was only four months along, so Henry must be four months old, and Leo was already pregnant with his second? Stan had to take a moment to even comprehend the news he had just been given. He just couldn’t imagine it, becoming pregnant straight after giving birth, having to experience all of the hormones, the cramps and the aches once again while tending for a little one, it all just seemed too much for him, and he didn’t want to go down the same path as Leo.

“Wow… I haven’t even met my-.. My baby yet and they’re causing trouble, I have no idea what it’s like for you, Leo, but I am in awe of you and what you do, for it seems like Eric isn’t much help with little Henry there,” Stan was quick to reply to him, although he wanted to show that he did believe that the blond would be able to do it on his own, he seemed able, he seemed as if he would do whatever it takes to make sure his children are safe and healthy, which was brilliant. 

“We all have to have motherly bones in our bodies, us Queens, otherwise our children will be hopeless,” Leo told him softly, tenderly, yet weightily, for the words that left his mouth changed the way Stan saw things. Was Leo right though? Would Kyle see him as someone who brings children into the world, and nothing more, a child provider and someone to use for pride, for competition? No… No- Kyle didn’t seem like that, not the Kyle Stan had met. 

“Eric hasn’t even changed Henry’s diaper once, nor fed him, but he is the one to get all the credit. I was the one to carry him, and birth him, I am the one to do that because I love my son and it is something I signed up for when I let Eric in through my always locked doors, and now it seems like I let the wrong person in…” Leo added, now with watery eyes and flushed cheeks. He didn’t want this marriage as much as Stan didn’t want his with Kyle. But by force, they cannot escape.

“You should have as much of a choice as Eric does, Leo, and you should have as much credit for what you do as Eric, but this world, the people who rule it, just say otherwise,” Stan told the other, shifting in his chair as he moved closer, and rested his hand on the bump he owned. “My advice is let this be your last child, the one in your stomach, and then he has nothing else to boast about except his two beautiful children,” Stan added seconds after, which really boosted Leo’s spirits.

The blond looked over at him softly, eyes glazed with happiness and thankfulness. “I am truly grateful for your help, Stan, and I wish you and Kyle all the best with your child, your future children, and many hopefully happy years together,” He replied, true happiness flowing through him with every word that came out of his mouth. “As I do to you, Leo,” The raven replied softly, and moments later, Kyle appeared with Eric following behind. “Hello, my love. I’ve brought you another drink, and some grapes, I found the freshest and ripest ones, just for you, and for our child,” Kyle told Stan cheerfully, and took a seat soon after. 

The raven was shocked, but took what Kyle had brought him with a warm and happy heart. “Thank you, my love, you’ve acknowledged how dehydrated I’ve become these past few days,” He replied to him, and brought the cold beverage up to his lips. “Of course I have, Stan, why wouldn’t I?” The redhead replied with a lifted tone, for he had grown confused as to why Stan had pointed it out. Eric had stepped over to the side to talk to Leo while this was happening, so Stan was able to speak his mind discreetly to his trusted lover.

“It’s just- everyone is saying that I should go on my own path, and care for our baby without you because- because you’ll see me as something for you to use. I know that has nothing to do with the fact that I’m dehydrated but, I’m struggling to believe what others are saying, it’s earning me to doubt and I haven’t the slightest clue what’s right for our child’s well-being, and their future!” Stan admitted to his lover, a slow rising feeling in his stomach which ached with worry and dismay.

“I will never leave you, I’ll never leave our child either. I love you so much, Stan, and it pains me to think of me ever leaving your side,” Kyle told him rather quickly, which earned the raven to softly smile. “I just- I don’t want to do this alone, Kyle, raising a baby, having someone who relies on me, it’s a crazy thought and I can’t seem to properly get my head around it yet,” Stan said back, a hand softly against his stomach out of habit.

“We will have each other, Stan. I’ll never leave your side, or their side like all the other Kings do. We can be different, we can do this as one, hence why… I’ve done this,” The redhead explained, before lifting a present up from the floor and handing it over to his lover.

“What- no, Kyle, you shouldn’t have! Really-... You’re so thoughtful,” He replied, and brought the box closer. Upon examining it, he pulled at the tied ribbon and ripped at the paper, only to lift the lid open and glance down at the beautiful golden, glistening crown for their child.

“Oh, Kyle… It’s gorgeous,” He whispered softly, the crown feeling so soft and elegant in his hands. Their baby would be spoiled rotten. “Anything for our little one, they deserved it all,” The redhead replied to him, leaning closer, shifting nearer and caressing Stan’s shoulders. 

“I don’t deserve you…” The redhead whispered to Kyle, and wrapped his arms around him. Even if the wedding hadn’t been completely perfect for Stan, and if Kyle seemed off during that time, the raven couldn’t help but find himself falling more and more in love with him. Kyle might be the perfect King, the perfect parent, and this thought gave Stan more hope that they can do this together. 

“Kings shouldn’t give their Queens gifts, at least, that’s how my mother taught me,” Eric explained, rather out of the blue, to Kyle, and took a step forward, away from Leo and Henry, he wasn’t helping them both anyhow, nor looking for a brawl. Leo tried to intervene, “Eric, just leave them be, they’re not doing us any harm, and besides, I think Henry needs-” 

“Don’t get yourself involved, Leo. This is nothing but a friendly chat,” Eric cut him off, his words heavy, holding a weightily feeling. “Me neither, I just thought it would be rather pleasant if I brought my pregnant wife a gift, as a token for putting his body through thick and thin to bring our child into the world, to show my appreciation for everything he’s doing to make sure that they are safe, and well, and I would advise you to do the same,” Kyle replied to him, and slung his arm around Stan’s waist to rest his hand on his lover’s round middle. 

Stan softly smiled at this, then going forward to rest his own hand atop of Kyle’s. “I do appreciate everything you’ve done for me so far, my love. You’re really my light through the darkness and I do not wish to lose you,” Stan explained to Kyle, to them all, before he brought his lips over to the others and interlocked them. 

The other king turned away childishly, running his hands through his hair to try and get his mind off the sudden fact that maybe he might not be treating Leo as he should be, for Stan and Kyle expressed and displayed how true love should really be.

* * *

“Ughh... Why do you have to be so big, bubs?” Stan groaned as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, and the reason was that he wanted to see if his stomach had dropped anymore. Thirty-nine weeks, he was now, and the baby had slowly been descending during the week. But both himself and Kyle were ready for their child to enter the world, they were ready to meet their little one.

“My mother said that I was a big baby, but she also said that I didn’t take long to be born,” Kyle explained to Stan as he reappeared from the bathroom, now dressed ready for bed. The redhead wrapped his arms around Stan’s waist, and caressed his round stomach lovingly. Stan loved his touch, he was always warm, always soft.

“Well, I’d rather our little one to take after you more than me,” Stan replied, and leaned into Kyle’s embrace. The redhead laughed at his comment, continuing to rub at his stomach, “Why’s that?” He asked, “Because I love everything about you,” The raven replied, and pressed his lips against Kyle’s jaw.

The redhead swooned at this, feeling their child shift and move under his palm to tell him that they agree. “I see our little one is on board,” He commented, only to then feel Stan press his hands against Kyle’s. “Of course they are, because they know mother’s always right,” Stan replied, before shifting in Kyle's arms abruptly.

“Woah... Another contraction?” Kyle asked him, holding onto his arms as the raven gripped on tightly. “Yeah- they’re not that bad but- damn they catch me off guard,” He replied, before clearing his throat. “Let's just head to bed, I’ll wake you if they get any worse,” Stan added, to which Kyle nodded and helped Stan onto the bed.

They both tried to sleep, and Kyle ultimately found it easier than Stan did. The raven was tossing and turning the whole night, the pain of the contractions getting stronger and stronger. Eventually, he had to wake Kyle up.

“Babe, baby- Kyle, I can’t do this anymore, the pain is getting worse,” He told the redhead, his hand clutching at his round belly as he tried to keep as quiet as he could.

Kyle rose from the bed and was out of the door seconds later, going to get a nurse so that they could get things going, and Stan appreciated that a lot. His stomach tightened again, spasming under his palm as another contraction came through, they were close, they were really close, and Stan knew that his labor wouldn’t take long at all.

“Gah- Kyle!” He cried out, and flung his head back onto the bed. His water had already broken earlier, but the contractions weren't that bad, so he didn’t worry about needing to get up or do anything like getting the nurses and doctors. But now they were bad, and they hurt like a bitch.

“I’m here! I’ve got a doctor!” Kyle replied, and walked back into the room with a whole birthing team behind him. Stan’s gaze moved up to them all, before he squinted his eyes shut from the pain. “Aghhhhhhhughhh, I can’t do this!” He cried out, rubbing at his stomach to try and soothe the pain, but nothing worked at this point.

“Don’t worry, my Queen, this baby’ll be out in no time,” The doctor explained, before removing Stan’s bottoms to check where the baby was. “Okay! Baby’s already crowning! Start to push when the next contraction starts!” The doctor told him, and the raven nodded.

The birth was slow, and dragged on for a while. Stan was pushing for an hour or so, for the baby was finding it hard to budge. But the amount of relief Stan felt when the baby left him was unreal. “It’s a baby girl!” The doctor announced as he placed the baby on Stan’s chest, and she squealed for the first time.

“Oh my god- oh my god baby,” Stan cried out, placing his shaking hands onto the crying child on his chest. She was red, squishy and still crying, but Stan loved her instantly. “She’s so beautiful,” Kyle whispered to Stan, cheeks wet with tears as he also caressed the child on Stan’s chest.

Their daughter was small, and had a mop of hair on her head, she must have got that from Stan, because Kyle was a bald baby. Her was dark, and seemed curly, but she had just been born, so they weren't entirely sure. But she was beautiful. 

“She’s our Willow… Willow Broflovski…”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is beingnonexistant, add me if you wanna be friends! :D


End file.
